narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiritsu Taisei
(Formerly) | affiliation = (Formerly) Kirigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Left hand to Sixth Mizukage | previous occupation = | team = Hidden Blades of the Mist (Leader) | previous team = Chinka | partner = | previous partner = Minobu Tetsuhara Zanzou | family = Taisei Clan Kyouko Taisei (Mother) Hataraki Taisei (Father) Tokihakiri Taisei (Sister) | rank = | classification = | reg = HG5208 | academy = 10 | chunin = 13 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Wind Release | jutsu =Temporary Paralysis Technique Wind Release: Air Pellet Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Razor Hurricane Itto Shoden Muto-ryu (Altered) Itto Shoden Muto-ryuu: Dew Drops From The Tree Iaidō Ittō Shōden Mujō-ryū Way of Wind Pressure Itto Shoden Muto Ryuu: Unity of Light and Dark Dark Dead Drop | weapons = Baisuukin Karai Kunai Shuriken Explosive tag Sound Increasing Headphones Smoke Bomb Dassenyoukai }} Main theme Dark Kiritsu's Theme Battle theme Special theme Kiritsu Taisei (規律体制, Kiritsu Taisei, lit; Law and Order) was a Chunin hailing from Getsugakure, leader of the Hidden Blades of the Mist, a subdivision of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and the Sixth Mizukage's left hand man. Raised with a strong belief of law and order, Kiritsu is a being of justice, believing in a world where justice reigns. A strategy specialist, he has great skill with basic ninjutsu, primarily with his Wind Release affinity, but is also very proficient in stealth based combat, using the environment as his cloak to sneak up on his enemies. But where he excels most in is his kenjutsu. Because of his skills in stealth based abilities and kenjutsu, he and his team was recommended by the Tsukikage to attend the Chūnin Exams. Because of his quiet steps, white hair and red eyes, his teammates have nicknamed him "White Rabbit". Though the people who have seen his good will and strong sense of justice call him by another name; Aizunogi (アイズオぎ, Lit. Eyes of Justice). After the Chunin Exams, he departed from Getsugakure, making his way to Kirigakure to learn more about how to utilize his kenjutsu. Following his travels, he was possessed by a demon and was killed by Meikyou Shisui Background Kiritsu was born to parents Kyouko and Hataraki Taisei. At age five, Hataraki, his father, taught him how to utilize stealth based combat to catch his opponents by surprise. He warned him that this comes with a single drawback being that Sensory based ninjutsu could still detect him, a tip he takes to heart. When he was seven, he was enrolled into the academy, graduating and becoming a Genin at age ten. Now, at the age of thirteen, he hopes to be part of the Chuunin exams so he too, can become a Chuunin. He is a member of Team Getsu, and gets along well with his teammates. He learned of his specialty with stealth during one of his missions just before undergoing the Chuunin exams. He always knew he was quiet, but he never realized how quiet until he was able to infiltrate a guarded facility and quietly take out the guards within to let his allies within the walls. The usage of his Chameleon garments gave him a great advantage, making him an almost unseeable target at a distance and those who managed to see him were incapacitated before they could let a single word out. His path of justice came from one of his earlier missions. During the mission, they caught someone in the act of a crime. In the end, the person they caught was trying to prevent the crime in the first place. But before they could do anything about it, it was too late, and the person was about to be sentenced for execution. Spotting the true criminal making a run for it, Kiritsu chased after the criminal. Leading him into the woods, the criminal fought against Kiritsu. Despite holding his own for a while, not having a team to back him up proved to be a big disadvantage. He found himself beaten badly, both legs nearly broken, his left arm fracture. But while the criminal was gloating, he had just enough strength to crawl up to the criminal and bind him down long enough for his teammates to grab the criminal. In the end, they managed to save an innocent life from being executed. Wishing to not go through that again, Kiritsu's Nindo is to walk the path of justice, be there for those who need that justice. Kiritsu's deafness was contributed to another mission. What was supposed to be a simple D ranked mission ended up changing for the worse. One of their targets was killed by an even greater threat; A specialist capable of killing with sound itself. During their confrontation, the target, named Onkyou, ended up defeating Minobu and Zanzou. When Onkyou attempted to finish them with his sound killing technique, Kiritsu ran in front of him, taking the full brunt of the attack. The technique ended up rupturing both of Kiritsu's eardrums. Were it not for Chinka's intervention, the technique would have killed him. She was able to defeat Onkyou, and rushed the three to medical aid. Though Minobu and Zanzou's injuries were minor, Kiritsu's were permanent; He had gone deaf, and was told he may never hear again without a hearing device. Because it resulted in his teammates' safety, he does not regret what he did, and would do it again if he was given a choice. After the end of the Chunin Exams in Amegakure, Kiritsu made his way to Kirigakure after his promotion to perfect his kenjutsu. After he packed his essentials, he bid everyone at the village farewell and took a boat to the village known as the "Bloody Mist". He had decided to leave behind his headphones to further perfect his deaf senses. It was a four day trip down south from Getsugakure down to Kirigakure, and his boat was worse for wear due to storms on his way towards the Land of Water, but he made it. From there, he made his way towards Kirigakure. It was there he met an old man training with a beaten down katana. He noted how fluent his movements were despite the man's age. When he approached the man, he found himself at the end of the man's katana. Just as quickly as the blade was pointed at him, he drew his own. With a smirk, the old man drew the first swing. He was deceptively fast for his age, but Kisui was prepared, parrying the strike with a solid flick of his wrists. The man noticed that Kiritsu was deaf, taking note of his sharper than usual eyesight. Approaching the man, he kept his blade movements constant, a style that was foreign to the old man. Unable to keep up, Kiritsu was able to disarm the man, being one of the first to do so in decades. The old man knew he was looking at the makings of a young prodigy. Kiritsu had requested training from the old man, who noted that there were some things the man utilized that Kiritsu didn't know of. Having been impressed by his display of swordsmanship, the old man agreed to train him. After being summoned by the Sixth Mizukage, he was challenged by her in a sword duel. Though Kiritsu showed his impressions towards Amaka, her strength and skill proved superior, which led Kiritsu to concede defeat. Impressed by his skills and the speech he gave afterwards, Amaka gave him the position of not just as the leader of the Hidden Blades of the Mist, but as her left hand man, as well. As he continued on his travels, he encountered a demon named Mouryou, who after an intense battle, ended up possessing him. Through his rage, he attacked countless villages in his wake. He would be encountered by Meikyou, who saw the demon within him. With regret in her eyes, she faced Kiritsu, who was completely in his darkened state, an intense battle ensuing. The battle went on for hours, but Meikyou was the one left standing, running a sword through his chest, ending not just his life, but ending the possession within him. With the life fading from his eyes, he gave his headphones to Meikyou to always remember him, but before he could tell her how he felt about her, his life was gone. Appearance Kiritsu has a rather unique appearance. His hair is as white as snow and is wrapped into a single, small ponytail. His eyes are a striking red, a rare visual "defect" he inherited from his mother. Though it changes his eyes to a striking red, there are no other visual defects, similar to heterochromia, or so he believed, until the Chuunin Exams. On his face is a birthmark, three circles joined together by a single line on his right cheek. On his neck is a black cloth collar with a yellow arrow pointing downwards on both the right and left sides. From the neck down, he commonly wears a loose, white t-shirt with some baggy pants, but wears a more proper outfit when he's out on a mission, consisting of a specially crafted set of clothes; The outfit changes color depending on his surroundings, providing him some, but not total, camouflage. For instance, if he's in a forest, it'll have a mix of greens and browns, reflecting the trees and the forest floor. This adaptation also adapts to changing weather patterns as well. In the rain, the outfit gains hydrophobic qualities, causing water to slide off of it. In the cold, the interior of the outfit warms up to keep the body's temperature stable. In the heat, the interior cools down and helps keep perspiration low. The outfit consists of a jacket that fits smoothly onto him along with a pair of matching pants, also fitting smoothly. He almost always wears a pair of yellow headphones, not only to use them to listen to music, but there's another purpose they serve. When exposed to the environment, they serve as an enhanced hearing aid, not just to help him hear due to majority deafness, but it also allows Kiritsu to pick up faint sounds from his surroundings within a twenty foot radius. Oftentimes he keeps a katana at his side, the one his father had crafted for him. If he's in a mission where he doesn't find his kenjutsu necessary, he keeps his katana in a summoning scroll. That way, if things change and he does need his katana, it's always at the ready. He has many sheathes, each holding a piece of the sword he uses in combat. Two sheathes on his hips hold two katana like swords. The hilts are open and simplistic in design, the blade taking on many gaps meant to deal significant damage. On his back are two different sheathes. One sits at a forty-five degree angle and commonly is empty, meaning to sheathe the completed blade. Next to it is a large sheathe that sits at a ninety degree angle, holding the great sword that comprises the main base of the weapon. On his lower back are two sheaths connected to the same belt as the katana sheathes, holding two short swords with large blades and a gear style guard. Opposite of the main blade sheathe resting behind the completed sword sheathe is another, which contains a sword with a blade that wraps around the entire lower portion of the handle with a gap around the hilt. Personality Kiritsu has a strong sense of justice, believing those who do wrong should speak up for their actions and take appropriate punishment. This was a personality trait he inherited from his father, who believed in the same ideals, having been one of the top Land of Iron samurai in his youth. Despite this strong sense of justice, he is loyal to his team and his friends and family and would do everything to protect them. He's rather laid back when he's not undergoing missions, sometimes lazing about unless someone requires help from him. He can almost always be seen listening to music through his headphones, commonly resting somewhere in a tree around the village. Being the youngest of Team Chinka, Kiritsu always believed he had much more to prove to show that even at his age, he can still be an excellent shinobi. Though shaken up by his sister's tragic disappearance into the void, he hopes one day he'll be able to have the skills to rescue her, unaware of the events that took place after her escape from the void. He's kind to those he trusts, acting as a guardian, especially for his teammates. His defensive capabilities are shown in this through his defensive uses of Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and his high pain tolerance, taking many blows that would fell most Chunin, even some Jonin of his stature just to protect his team. There is one little thing about him, though, something he tries his best to keep hidden. If there's anything he hates most, it's being alone. And for good reason. Whenever he's alone, there's always a voice in his head that taunts him endlessly. And if left alone for too long, that voice begins to take over him. It's a negative part of his soul, one everyone has, but his is stronger. Strong enough to completely take over his body. When it takes over him, his personality shifts completely. Cold, sadistic, psychotic, this form is a complete opposite of what everything Kiritsu stands for. He fears this side greatly, enough that it gives him nightmares every night when he tries to sleep. It's this fear that he hates most, and he needs the company of others to help keep himself calm. Abilities Kiritsu relies on stealth based strategies to bring his opponents off guard. By using the environment around him as a sort of cloak, he can hide himself well and use ambush tactics or even distraction methods for his team to bring down most opponents. His eyes allow him some low light visual capabilities, giving him minor vision even in dark locations. By working with his team, he has a dynamic and adaptable defense that allows him to be a well rounded shinobi. Due to his poor hearing, he requires the use of a hearing aid; In this case, it's his headphones he always wears. Thanks to a volume switch, he can increase how much or how less he wants to hear to adapt to his surroundings. His skillset can best be described as a mixture of Ninja tactics and stealth combined with Samurai fluidity and close quarters combat. Ninjutsu Kiritsu relies on ninjutsu to distract his opponents when he's being stealthy, but he does know how to use it in combat if he's detected. By relying on his Wind Release affinity, he can use wind based attacks that sweep opponents off their feet and go in for a team based attack. He's quick with any technique he is capable of using and can let it go at a moment's notice if he has to. He has a fairly large chakra pool, but what allows him to use a more wider amount is the usage of low chakra draining techniques. They don't do as much damage, but he can do them frequently enough to keep his opponent peppered back, working a lot like a jab. By utilizing Wind Release: Great Breakthrough by forming two currents rubbing against each other, he can create friction, allowing the air to warm up. This can prove beneficial in cold areas by providing an area of warmth. When used in tandem with his kenjutsu, Kiritsu is capable of imbuing his swords with his chakra, granting them an even sharper edge while also allowing him to send off waves of sharp wind from his swords to deliver brutal attacks from a distance. When used in tandem with the Hiding in Mist technique taught to him by Amaka, Kiritsu can hide himself, allowing him to take advantage of his skills in stealth, allowing him to be a dangerous assassin that can strike out of nowhere when his target least expects it. Wind Release: Great Breakthrough: Being his primary signature technique, Kiritsu's utilization of Great Breakthrough is unique; Instead of having it cause a large tunnel of wind damage, he isolates it, lowering its mass to deal greater damage. By having it hit a smaller area, the technique can cause more harm to its target without sacrificing the speed of the technique. Kiritsu can also use it as a booster, increasing the range of his teammate Minobu's puppet's long range attacks by proving an artificial wind barrel. With small, twisting gaps that serve as the rifling, his puppet's attacks also become more accurate by giving the projectile a spin. In non-combat applications, Kiritsu can rub two Great Breakthrough currents together to create friction, providing an area of warmth for in teammates. This is useful in colder locations where warmth is scarce. Deafsense Because of Kiritsu's deafness, the brain has learned to pick up the slack by raising his other senses. Though not as finely tuned as those who would have been blind, his enhanced senses allow him to pick up vibrations thanks to his sense of touch being enhanced. Despite being able to hear because of a listening device, since the hearing is not natural, the brain is still aware of the damage done to the auditory canals, which means it keeps trying to pick up the slack anyways. Another sense he has picked up is sense of sight. Though this does not enhance his natural vision in any way, he is capable of picking up even the slightest bodily cues, capable of figuring out his opponents and his allies by their emotional state. Thanks to being able to see their body language more clearly, he can pick up on even the most subtle of emotions, even those that are hidden. He often uses this to help his allies in any way he can. His deafness also gives him a higher sense of awareness, giving him a bit more information about his surroundings. These senses are much more noticeable to him when he has his headphones off. With his headphones on, he doesn't notice the vibrations around him, but he's still aware of his surroundings, just not as fluently. He can still pick up on subtle emotions, regardless. Bukijutsu Kiritsu possesses a sharp accuracy with a variety of thrown weapons. He prefers the balanced weight of a kunai, capable of hitting a target with one even in unfavorable winds. His usage of thrown weapons compliments his stealth, giving him a means to escape by providing a distraction. In a pinch, he can throw a kunai and still hit a target in unfavorable situations by keeping himself calm and preserved, focused at the task at hand. His throwing skills have rarely failed him and he always continues to improve on his accuracy. He was trained at a young age to throw a kunai, his father training him on the proper throwing form. For years, he put as much emphasis on his bukijutsu as he did his stealth and ninjutsu, making sure to never leave it out. He'd train in the rain, the snow, the harsh winds, making sure he could hit a target straight on in nearly any weather condition. By combining his Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, he can improve his kunai or shuriken's range, accuracy and velocity by giving it a sort of wind tunnel to travel through. Kiritsu has proven to be very proficient with a spear. He utilizes a specially crafted spear in conjunction with his style of Ittō Shōden Mujō-ryū. His spear capabilities have been considered even more elegant than his sword capabilities. Carefully motioned swings combined with beautiful taijutsu combos make him a lethal spear combatant. A cloth is tied around the base where the tip of the spear is bolted into the staff, which hides the direction of his spear's swings. By combining wind release, Kiritsu can summon gusts of wind with each swing, providing a three prong style that is hard to defend against. His usage of a spear is to make sure he keeps his opponent at the cutting end of it at all times, using everything in his movepool to keep them distanced. His defensive capabilities with a spear are sharp, even at close range. Oftentimes he'll use this close range to clash blades with his opponent and sweep them from below. They're so focused on the blades clashing, they're completely unaware of what's going on below the waist, giving Kiritsu a perfect counter opportunity. A lot of times during a clash of blades, he'll use his spear's length to lock his opponent's strong arm by counter looping it around. By doing this, he can put pressure on the arm by raising up on his spear, causing tremendous pain on the opponent's arm and taking out a lot of their swinging strength. Pain Tolerance Kiritsu possesses a high pain tolerance, this was shown when even having both his legs nearly broken, he was still capable of crawling and binding an opponent down. Kiritsu contributes his pain tolerance to constant resistance training, having a sparring partner strike him constantly until he couldn't take anymore hits. He'd only do this after the rest of his training was done, though, as not to leave anything undone. Each session, his pain tolerance grew. His pain tolerance also grew during missions, during the times he was forced into close quarters combat and took a blow or two from an opponent. Stamina Kiritsu possesses great stamina. Getsugakure rests close to the oceans, which makes it a popular swimming location. As such, high altitudes pose little effect to his stamina thanks to strengthening his lungs with underwater training. Capable of fighting for hours at a time at level altitude, he has what it takes to win out on the battle of attrition if such a battle had to occur. By constantly training underwater, his stamina continues to grow as his body becomes more and more in tune with the low oxygen based waters of Getsugakure. This also ensures he can hold his breath for longer periods of time, a good necessity for being underwater. Kenjutsu Kiritsu's skills with a sword are top notch. For his thirteenth birthday, his father had the Getsugakure blacksmith craft him a sword. His father, a former samurai, taught him the proper form of the katana, the stance and how to properly swing it. Finely crafted, the sword is made of a wide range of metals, each one providing increased durability to the blade. The metals used were lightweight, which allows it to be strong, but light. Thanks to the blade's light weight, Kiritsu is capable of quick, accurate swings of the blade. His form allows him to keep the sword held tightly without sacrificing fluidity. As such, his movements with his katana have been described by his teammates as "graceful", combining fluid movements with carefully timed slashes, making him a unique swordsman. Kiritsu's father describes his fluid style as "art and poetry in motion", combining elegant movements with precise, coordinated blows. Utilizing carefully chosen movements, Kiritsu keeps his blade at the proper length from his opponent, making sure he has plenty of room to properly swing it. In sword to sword combat, he uses feints and fencing like blocks and parries, looking to disarm his opponent. During the clash, he'll oftentimes move forward, sliding his blade against his opponent's to get in close and perform a counter. Utilizing his fluidity in movement, he keeps himself moving loose, but tight at the same time, showing a deceptively lax style. Constant spins of the sword before a slash leave his opponent guessing where the blow will land. While doing these spins, he keeps the grip held tight, ensuring that a parry doesn't end up disarming him. Kenjutsu to Kiritsu is an art form, and has to be applied as such with careful strokes of his brush. The brush in this case being his sword. Though he's only had his sword for a few months at best, the skills he showcases with it are of an almost second nature. His father believes it's his dormant samurai taking precedence, guiding his skills, honing them into an art. Kiritsu describes his style as a calligraphic writer's hand, using carefully guided strokes to write a beautiful poem. The style he utilizes is one of his father's creation, a Hiden known as Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū. This style teaches one to unite their being and their sword in perfect harmony, creating a unity of swordsman and sword. When he moves, so too does his sword, both of them syncing together to create a strike few can see coming. By combining the usage of Way of Wind Pressure, he can create swaths of razor sharp wind that blow from his blade with each swing, increasing his sword range immensely. When used at close range, because of the delay of the technique, it'll seem like he's hitting his opponent twice with one swing, the swing taking place first, followed almost immediately by the wind energy. Kiritsu's kenjutsu does come with weaknesses, though. His style relies on him keeping a rhythm at all times to ensure that every move he makes compliments the movements of his sword or swords. Anything that throws this rhythm off could leave him open for a counter attack. More importantly, the swords he uses also come with their weaknesses. Because his Baisuukin doesn't chip like a normal blade, it absorbs less of a blade's recoil. If a swing is inherently hard enough, it can be enough to throw the sword out of his hands. Further training by Amaka, the sixth Mizukage, Kiritsu's kenjutsu is at a much more fearsome pace, much more in line with his leadership over the Hidden Blades of the Mist. Among the improvements is his momentum has become much more finely tuned, allowing him to develop a rhythm at a much quicker pace. Amongst this is an increase in his blade to strike ratio, creating a devastating defensive pattern that allows him to react, and retaliate to an attack almost instantly. Taijutsu After making it into the finals of the exams, Kiritsu began training in taijutsu. Following tips of the taijutsu experts in his village, he followed each of their tips and began training in them all, giving him a wide array of styles to choose from. Be it karate, judo, jiujutsu, tai kwon do, or even krav maga, Kiritsu utilizes a fighting style that best suits his opposition. Carefully chosen movements allow him to get in close, while using wrist blocks to negate an opponent's punch and elbows against an opponent's knee effectively blocks a kick attempt while also delivering damage. By getting his opponent on the ground, he can control where his opponent moves by going through different positions; Be it full mount, side control, or the north-south position, he can deliver powerful attacks and submissions that leave his opponents battered and fatigued. Even standing up, he can force his opponent on the ground. By grabbing their arm, he can jump onto them and plant his feet on their hips to flip them on the ground, leaving them wide open for an armbar. To make sure they can't escape from that armbar, he keeps his legs tightly pressed down on his opponent's chest and other arm. When he has their back, he wraps one leg around their waist and locks it by placing his other leg over the ankle of his foot, a move known as a "body lock". Not only does this restrict movement, but also restricts breathing, making it harder for his opponent to breathe and therefore tiring them our much faster. Even when he's on his back, he's lethal. When they attempt to get on top of him, he can swing his leg over the back of their neck, locking up one of their arms at the same time and pulling back on that arm. This is a move known as a "triangle choke". His leg cuts off one carotid artery while his opponent's trapped arm cuts off the other, preventing blood from reaching the brain. He holds it long enough until his opponent passes out and lets go to ensure brain death doesn't occur. Due to the elegance in his preference of movement, he keeps his taijutsu fluid, always using lateral movements to get around his opponent's guard. Alignment Shifting Having taken some form of control over his dark side, Kiritsu has learned how to shift between both his light and dark forms. Utilizing what he has coined "Alignment Shifting", Kiritsu utilizes his dark side for raw damage and destruction, intending to end a battle as quickly as possible. His light side is utilized for more tactical purposes, using carefully planned attack patterns and techniques to ensure a victory is done in as much efficiency as possible without running the risk of wanton destruction. Alignment shifting is a high risk/high gain battle strategy. The high risk runs in letting his dark form flow free. Though Kiritsu has control over it somewhat, he can't control what his form does after going through it. The only thing he can do is shift back if he finds the damage to be too out of control. Overutilization of this battle style can be dangerous, as the more it is used, the more dominance Kiritsu's dark side begins to possess. If used too many times, his dark side could become too dominant to change back, turning him into a dangerous lunatic bent on wanton destruction. As such, very stringent approaches are taken to ensure that this form is used as little as possible. The maximum amount of times he has found out he could shift is, at best, three times a day. It's possible it might be higher, but Kiritsu does not want to take any risks trying to figure that out. He has created techniques that utilize both his light and dark sides to ensure that risk is minimized as much as possible, but even these run the same risk as going all out in his dark form. In his dark form, Kiritsu is capable of using more powerful, more chakra intensive techniques, but at the cost of his dark form gaining more dominance over him. Kiritsu's kenjutsu is also altered by his alignment shifting. All of the swords that comprise Dassenyoukai are chakra sensitive in some way and react to his changes in light to dark energy. In his light form, his swords are light and quick, allowing him to deliver smooth, graceful slashes that elude his opponent's assaults. This coincides with his light form's tactical approach, allowing him to calmly move around his opponent's defenses. While under his dark form, the swords take on a heavy, more imposing look. The blades are incredibly sharp, capable of cutting straight through his opponent's defenses rather than move around them. This side is all about high risk, sacrificing defense for an all out offensive assault against his opponent with the aim of drowning out their defense and offense with this purely offensive attack, forcing them out of their comfort zone and forcing them to slip up to a fatal end. Kiritsu utilizes both sides intelligently, using the sides depending on the opposition he's facing. Intelligence Kiritsu is fairly crafty. By using the surroundings around him to hide his appearance, he can be right under a target's nose without them even knowing it, allowing him to deliver a sneak attack or provide an opening for his team to exploit and bring down their target with a tandem based assault. Having been deafened by a mission gone wrong, he relies on a pair of sound increasing headphones to hear. His headphones pick up faint sounds in his surroundings around a twenty foot radius and amplifies them, giving him a sort of sharpened hearing that he can use to further his stealth abilities. By removing these headphones, though, one could deprive him of his hearing. By utilizing his enhanced hearing, he can pick out targets near him and develop a proper stealthy assault to hit them when they least expect it. By utilizing a clone, he can draw opponents out and deliver a stealthy attack that throws their momentum off kilter. Another thing he likes to do is sneak up behind his target and bind them just long enough for his teammates to deliver a team combo attack. In one-on-one combat, he's very observant about his opponent, almost obsessively so, keeping a very close eye on every subtle movement, even at the slightest twitch. Always watching his opponent, he never takes his eye off of them, not even for a moment. He trains under the belief that if he takes his eye off his opponent, even if it was for a split second, that split second could be all they need to exploit an opening. He's careful, oftentimes edging on paranoia, making sure not to take any steps that would be inherently risky. He keeps an eye on how his opponent fights, looking for any flaws, any telegraphed moves in their style for him to exploit. In close range combat, he feels this is absolutely necessary, as it can mean the difference between success and failure. At the same time, he tries his best to hide any potential telegraphed moves via feints and fake movements to keep his opponent second guessing. Equipment *'Dassenyoukai': Kiritsu's signature weapon as the leader of the Hidden Blades of the Mist, this sword, which he named Dassenyoukai, consists of a wide variety of different swords, all of which are kept in separate sheathes when not in use. *'Katana': His signature weapon, Kiritsu keeps his katana, which he nicknamed Baisuukin (倍数金, Lit. Multiple Metals), either by his side when he needs it, or sealed up in a scroll when he doesn't, just in case a situation turns up where he needs his sword. *'Spear': Kiritsu's signature secondary weapon is a spear known as Karai (渦雷, Lit. Cyclonic Thunderstorm). This is his weapon for when he feels mid range combat is more necessary than close quarters. Like Baisuukin, he keeps the weapon sealed in a scroll for when he doesn't need it, so he can summon it at any time if he feels it must be used. *'Kunai': Kiritsu keeps a pouch full of kunai at the ready at all times, just in case he finds himself in a situation where medium range tactics need to take place. *'Shuriken': Like with his kunai, Kiritsu keeps a secondary pouch full of shuriken to use when he runs out of kunai. Again, these are for medium range situations. *'Explosive Tag': Kiritsu keeps a small roll of explosive tags in one of his pockets for whenever he has to set up any traps to secure a fortification. *'Sound Increasing Headphones': Kiritsu never leaves anywhere without his headphones. Because he's deaf, they are his only means of hearing. The headphones react to the surroundings by small slots in the sides. When sound enters these slots, they are amplified and sent directly into the auditory sensors of the brain, allowing it to detect sound. The range of the headphones is twenty diameter feet. *'Smoke Bombs' Kiritsu keeps two smoke bombs at hand in case he finds himself in a situation where escape is the only option, or to disorient his opponents to distract them for an ambush attack with his teammates. Quotes "A story doesn't have to be true to be believed, it just has to be told." "Out of all the illusions in the world, certainty is perhaps the greatest of them all." "The warrior stays behind to pick up the pieces long after the battle is over." "Keep your feet on the ground and your eyes on the prize." "Yeah, compared to the rest of my team, I'm really nothing special. Zanzou's got near perfect chakra control, and Minobu has his puppetry mastery. Me? I've got stealth, kenjutsu and Wind Release. That's it. But you can guarantee that I can do things with those three little abilities that no one else can do. Because I'm nothing special, but the things I can do thanks to my training are." "I might be deaf, but I'm not blind, and I'm definitely not stupid." "Have you ever danced with the devil under the pale moonlight? Peered into his infernal gaze with each step? It's the reason I went deaf. I did something I wasn't supposed to. I danced with the devil that day, and paid for it. So, whatever you do, don't try to chase your demons, you'll just end up losing more than you already have. You don't chase demons, you hunt them, taking them down from afar instead of up close. I didn't realize that until it was far too late. But you, I think you've still got that chance." "Justice is blind, that much is true. Because of that, she relies on us, the people who walk the path of justice with goodness in their hearts, to be her eyes." "We all have something to fear. Whether we choose to let it consume us, or let it strengthen us, is purely based upon personal choice. Regardless, we are human at our very core." "We all have someone in our lives we feel we need to always protect, someone close to us, someone we love. Whoever I may find that is worthy of that, all I ask is to grant me the strength to keep protecting them, no matter what." "I know you're trying to hide your emotions. Because I'm deaf, I've found myself more attuned to picking up subtle emotional cues. You don't have to hide your emotions from me, I won't judge you for who you truly are. But if you still wish to hide them, I won't stop you." Image Gallery Kiritsu 2.png|Kiritsu With His Katana Kiritsu 2.jpg Kiritsu.gif|Kiritsu's Kindness